ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Nickelodeon: Experiment 95
is an adult horror-science-fiction comic series featuring characters from Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. Info The Brain decides to make a creature that was supposed to "scare off intruders", but soon, when Pinky accidentally bumps into the Brain, he makes him spill something on the creature that isn't supposed to be put on there, and ends up turning it into a mutant, killing everyone the thing see. It eventually kills them and heads off to kill more people. Meanwhile, Bugs, Lola and Velocity were watching a movie when they suddenly get news interruptions of the mutant killing people. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - the world's most well-known rabbit and the protagonist. *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' girlfriend and the deuteragonist. *'Velocity' - a velociraptor and the tritagonist. *'Officer SpongeBob SquarePants' - the world's most well-known sponge and the tetartagonist who is an officer who lost his best friend Patrick to Experiment 95. *'Daffy Duck' - a news reporter, Bugs' best friend and the pentagonist who informs about the Experiment 95 incidents. *'Porky Pig' - one of Bugs' friends and the sentagonist who is the cameraman for the news. *'Buster and Babs Bunny' - a duo of bunnies and the serinagonists. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - a sibling trio who are close friends with Buster and Babs and the octagonists. Allies *'Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud' - Lincoln's sisters who help the heroes after their brother died. *'Timmy Turner' - TBD *'Cosmo and Wanda' - TBD *'Jorgen Von Strangle' - TBD *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - TBD *'Baylee Mardis' - TBD *'Lagan Fuller' - TBD *'Bryte' - Collin's former arch-nemesis who now turned good, disliking to be called Teary Eyed. **'Eli' - TBD **'Fang Suckle' - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' - one of Bugs' friends and Tweety and Speedy's rival/occasional friend. *'Tweety Bird' - a cute little canary who is friends with Bugs. *'Speedy Gonzales' - the fastest mouse in all of Mexico and another of Bugs' friends. *'Mystery, Inc.' - consisting of: **'Scooby-Doo' - a Great Dane and the mascot of the team. **'Shaggy Rogers' - Scooby's owner/best friend. **'Fred Jones' - the leader of the team. **'Daphne Blake' - TBD **'Velma Dinkley' - TBD *'George and Linda Doggie' - TBD *'Lego, Wag and Rose' - TBD *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' - TBD *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' - TBD *'Sam Manson' - TBD *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' - TBD *'Eugene H. Krabs' - TBD *'Sandy Cheeks' - TBD *'Ronzio' - TBD *'Finn the Human' - TBD *'Jake the Dog' - TBD *'Princess Bubblegum' - TBD *'Teen Titans' - consisting of: **'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin' - TBD **'Koriand'r/Kory Andrews/Starfire' - TBD **'Garfield "Gar" Logan/Beast Boy' - TBD **'Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg' - TBD **'Rachael Roth/Raven' - TBD Villains *'Experiment 95' - a murderous creature created by the Brain as an attempt to scare off intruders, but due to an accident, it is now a killer mutant that will kill anybody it sees. It is also the main antagonist of the comic. *'Sheldon Plankton' - a worshipper of the experiment who believes that it is an otherworldly god, though he ends up being eaten by the experiment. *'Elmer Fudd' - TBD *'Vlad Plasmius' - TBD *'Brimstone' - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' - TBD *'Denzel Crocker' - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' - TBD **'K-9' - TBD Victims (in chronological order) *'The Brain' - an intelligent mouse who created Experiment 95, only to be later killed by his own experiment along with Pinky after an accident. *'Pinky' - a dimwitted mouse who was responsible for the accident and got killed along with the Brain by Experiment 95. *'Officer Patrick Star' - a dimwitted starfish who is best friends with Officer SpongeBob. He got dragged away and eaten in Issue 1 by Experiment 95. *'Coco the Pug' - a pug belonging to the Hemperger family. He got eaten in Issue 1 by Experiment 95 along with Brittney. *'Brittney Hemperger' - a 16-year-old teenager who is the oldest child of the Hemperger family. She got eaten in Issue 1 by Experiment 95 along with Coco. *'Lincoln Loud' - an 11-year-old boy who lives with a large family. He got mauled to death by Experiment 95 in Issue 2. *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner' - the parents of Timmy Turner. They both got eaten by Experiment 95 in Issue 2. *'Kerigan Mardis' - a friend of Collin the Speedy Boy and Baylee's younger sister. She got her upper half of body eaten off by Experiment 95 in Issue 3. *'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - a cat duo that are the Doggies' neighbors. They got ripped apart and had their organs eaten by Experiment 95 in Issue 3. *'Red the Snake' - a snake that is best friends with Small. He, along with Small, got eaten by Experiment 95 in Issue 3. *'Small the Guinea Pig' - a guinea pig that is best friends with Red. He, along with Red, got eaten by Experiment 95 in Issue 3. *'Tucker Foley' - an african-american human that is Danny's best friend. He got banged several times on the wall and then eaten by Experiment 95 in Issue 3. *'Brad and Tuck Carbunkle' - TBD *'Squidward Tentacles' - TBD *'Pearl Krabs' - TBD *'Occhi Rossi' - TBD *'Lady Rainicorn' - TBD *'Tara Markov/Terra' - TBD Issues #''The Incident'' - After an accident at a lab, incidents have been occurring around CNN City. #''The Hunt Begins'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD #''TBD'' - TBD Trivia *Note, this by far is Cartoon Nickelodeon Network's goriest comic, even gorier than Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End and Cartoon Nickelodeon: City of Horrors. However, Cartoon Nickelodeon: Experiment 95 has less profanity. *The Teen Titans characters are the only DC Comics characters to appear in the comic. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Adults Category:Horror Category:Science-Fiction Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas